


Dangerous

by rubyluvsupernatural



Series: Dangerous [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Dom!Sam, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags, I'm Bad At Tagging, Impala Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW GIF, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, References to Supernatural (TV), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex on the Impala, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Unsafe Sex, panties in mouth, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, uprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the tumbler imagine:<br/>http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/tagged/imagine/page/15#</p><p>Reader goes on a hunt with Sam, not knowing he has no soul. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

What is wrong with you, Sam?” You seethe at the hunter. “What were you thinking?”

He shrugs unapologetically. “We needed to get to the nest, Y/N.”

“You used me as BAIT!”

“Nothing happened, Y/N. You just got a few scratches, toughen up,” he smirks at you. 

You glare at Sam, opening the passenger door of the Impala and slumping down into the seat. You slam the door and pull out your cell. 

Sam lands in the driver’s seat, grabbing your phone. “What are you doing?”

“Texting Dean,” you inform him. “He wanted me to let him know when were on the way back.” You lie to the youngest Winchester. You wanted to find out what was going on with him. 

His hazel eyes bore into yours, and you know he can tell you're lying. You feel your cheeks starting to flush. 

“He doesn’t need to know, Y/N,” Sam turns away from you to start the car. 

You frown at his profile, trying to snatch your phone back. He rolls down the window and tosses it out as he steers down a dark side road. 

“What the fuck, Sam!” You smack his arm. “What is your problem?”

“You’re my problem,” he growls. He slams on the brakes and throws the Impala into park. “You are a pain in my ass, Y/N.” 

You open your mouth to retort but he was already out of the car. You watch him incredulously as he walks around to your side and jerks your door open. “Sam………” you start. 

He grabs your arm, tearing you out of the car. “I don’t need you babysitting me, Y/N.”

“Sam, that’s not what this is. Dean, he’s worried……….” You trail off as Sam slams you against the car. You know you're screwed. You know this wasn’t the Sam you used to know. 

Sam grabs your hair, pulling it roughly to make you look into his eyes. “I’m a better hunter since I’ve been back. Stronger, smarter……” his voice trails off as he looks down at your lips. “More dangerous.” 

You breathe in sharply. You can see how dangerous he is, it's in his eyes and how he carries himself. He smolders with every move. He moves his face just inches from yours. 

“More certain,” he almost breathes these words into your ear. His lips move to below your ear, ghosting over your neck. He nips lightly as he moves towards your collarbone. 

Your breath hitches in your throat. Part of you wants to stop him, another part wants him to keep going. “Sam….” You breathe out his name. 

“No talking,” he growls. His mouth lands on yours, his tongue seeking entrance to your. 

You push against his chest, trying to tear yourself away from him. His mouth is demanding, his tongue exploring, pushing against sensitive spots that you didn’t know you have. You feel your resolve melting, your mouth starting to mould against his. 

Sam pushes you against the car again, his hands moving down to rub the apex of your legs. You moan into his mouth as his fingers dance over your denim covered sex. Your hips thrust against his hand, searching for more friction. He chuckles against your lips, clearly happy he had won this battle. 

His mouth moves back down to your neck, nipping and sucking until he gets to the buttons of your flannel shirt. He grips your shirt with both hands and pulls, the buttons popping off- flying in all directions. Sam’s pupils are wide with lust as he stares at your black lace covered breasts. His mouth continues to move down your body, forcing moans out of you. He stops at your jeans, his tongue swiping just above the waist band. 

“Ready?” he asks, his voice lower than usual, showing his need.

You nod your consent.

Sam makes quick work of your pants, sliding them off your legs. Your lace panties come off next. 

“Mmmm, Y/N, you are so fucking wet,” he moans into your thigh as he licks his way to your hot core. His tongue slides up your folds, seeking your wet entrance. 

“Sam,” you cry out.

Sam abruptly stops his ministrations. He stands slowly, his face taking on a menacing look. “I said no talking,” he breathes his words into your ear, causing shivers to move through your body. “I’m going to have to gag you, Y/N.”

Your eyes widen as you see your panties in his hand. He moves them to your mouth. “Open,” he demands. 

You do as you're told, taking in the panties that were drenched in your own juices. This is so wrong, but you can feel your thighs getting soaked in more of your wetness. Sam is making your body react to his demands in ways it has never reacted before. 

“Much better,” he says, moving back down to his knees. His tongue continues where he left off. 

He grabs your round bottom, pulling you closer to him. Lifting your leg, he places your foot on his shoulder, opening you wide for him. His tongue seeks out your clit, licking it hard, pushing you closer to your release. Sam moves a finger to your entrance, pushing it in. He starts stroking in and out at a delirious pace, his mouth moving to suck in your clit, his tongue lightly pushing against it at the same time. He adds a second finger, making you come undone. You press down onto his face, writhing with your release. You throw your head back, unable to get the scream out that is caught in your throat. 

When your orgasm subsides, Sam removes his fingers, licking them clean of your juices. “That was fucking hot Y/N”. 

He stands in front of you, removing your panties. “I want you to scream my name,” he said, grabbing you and throwing you onto the hood of the car. “I’m going to make you cum harder than you ever have.”

Sam makes quick work of his pants, his hard cock springing free. You moan, seeing it glistening with precum. 

“Like what you see,” Sam asks, stroking his length quickly, getting ready to enter you. He moves between your legs, lining himself up with your entrance. “Ready?”

You nod, and Sam slams into you. He starts a quick pace, fucking you hard and fast, holding one leg up while you wrap the other around his waist. 

“Oh my god, Sam….” You moan. Your words are cut off as he dives to your mouth again. His tongue mimicks his cock, thrusting into you. 

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re so tight…..” Sam moans into your ear. “I want you to scream my name as you cum.”

His hips roll against yours, pressing his pelvis to your clit. He continues this movement and you can feel your orgasm rising again. 

“Fuck, Sam,” you gasp, your nails slide down his back, spurring him on.

He moves your leg and slams deeper into you, his other hand sliding between you down to your swollen clit. Sam’s finger moves over it, rubbing in circles until your walls start to clench onto his cock. 

“Scream my name, Y/N,” he demands. “Who is making you cum this hard?”

“You, Sam,” you yell, your pussy convulsing around him. You spiral out of control, curses, screams and moans fall from your lips. 

Sam’s hips stutter and with a yell he came inside you. His hands move to your hips, keeping you still as he spills all of himself into your wet core. 

Sam moves from you, sliding his pants back on. You slide off the hood of the Impala, unsteady from your release, reaching for your pants. 

“We should go,” Sam says, moving around the car to the driver’s door. 

You nod, opening the passenger door and sliding in. 

The Impala roars to life and you head back down the remote road, your cell phone still lost out in the dark somewhere.


End file.
